Sisters Conflict
by Maiko99
Summary: Hinata Ema was sent to live with her new siblings at Sunshine Residence. Rintarou and Miwa got married and now everyone is officially a family. But what happens when her other siblings, who got caught up in Holland, finally get to come home. But wait, they have to live with the thirteen brothers as well? A new game begins!
1. Bios

**A new story! YAY! New OCs and a new plot! This is my new creation! Hope you enjoy! I was going to save this story for later, but then I thought, why not post it now! The updates for these stories will be regular, considering I wrote most of this story in June. So, be happy everyone! You won't have to wait for updates! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers conflict or any of its characters**

* * *

**Hinata Chizuru**

**Age: **14

**Height: **4' 6" (137cm)

**Birthday: **February 5th

**Hair:** Bleach Blond (looks almost white) usually worn down with a little bat-like clip.

**Eyes: **Bright blue with some turquoise.

**Personality: ** Chizuru is a very quiet and acts very childish. She has a very soft voice, so sometimes people can't hear her. She also tends to speak slowly and only speaks when spoken to (for the most part). She has Anemia which makes her tired oftenShe goes to a private gifted middle school because she is very intelligent. Chizuru can do almost anything perfectly: she can cook, sing, draw, play many instruments, and gets perfect grades. Even so, she is terrible at any and all sports. She is spoiled by her brother and refers to him as "kaorunii-sama". She was abused by her blood related parents when she was younger and her mom would always beat her. Her parents got arrested and a family friend, Rintarou, adopted her at age 9. She refers to all of the Asahina brothers as (name)-nii. She takes a liking to Azusa immediately and clings to him a lot. Sometimes she tries to sneak into his bed to sleep with him. She calls him Azusa Nii-sama. She is usually seen wearing her school uniform that consists of a white bureau and a blue and white sailor's uniform. She is the youngest of the adopted Hinata sisters.

* * *

**Hinata Kasumi**

**Age: **18

**Height:** 5' 6" (167cm)

**Birthday: **December 14th

**Hair: **Mint green that goes to her thighs. She wears her hair down.

**Eyes: **red

**Personality: **Kasumi is really tough and can sometimes come off as rude. She doesn't take any crap from anyone and will fight if she gets angry. When she wants to, she can become very sadistic and scare the life out of her sisters. She is also a tomboy, meaning she likes to be rough and doesn't wear dresses too often. Even though she is the oldest, she will sometimes act immature and bratty. She loves food (especially sweets!)Sometimes, she acts aloof and careless about the future, but she really wants to be a surgeon. Though, she can be very comforting and tender when the moment calls for it. She doesn't like it when people pick on the weak, so she always stands up for them. She was adopted from an orphanage by Rintarou after her parents died in a car crash when she was 14. She calls all of the Asahina siblings by their first name, with no honorifics. She also goes to a specialized university in order to train to become a surgeon, Her uniform is navy blue with red and white accents. She is the oldest out of the Hinata sisters.

* * *

**Hinata Masha**

**Age: **16

**Height: **5'2" (157cm)

**Birthday: **September 4th

**Hair:** Purple mid-length hair that she usually wears in two braids.

**Eyes: **purplish-pinky.

**Personality:** Masha is a very energetic and bubbly girl who loves anyone and anything. She tries to help out everyone in any way that she can, but she is very clumsy and usually messes up. Masha is very hyper and gets enthusiastic over almost anything. She is also very dense towards others people's feelings and realizes them literally when people yell it in her face. After she was abandoned by her parents and left alone on the streets at age 8, Rintarou discovered her and brought her in and adopted her. She goes to the same highschool as Ema. She refers to the Asahina siblings as (name)-san. She is the 3rd oldest Hinata sister.

* * *

**Hinata Kaoru**

**Age: **17

**Height: **179cm (5'10")

**Birthday: **March 2nd

**Hair:** black, shaggy but neat.

**Eyes: **black

**Personality: **Kaoru has a very calming and mature demeanor. He always takes care of his siblings and looks out for them. Even though he is not the oldest, he often takes care of all the Hinatas and acts as their leader. He is very overprotective of his sisters and gets very suspicious whenever he thinks the brothers did something to his sisters. He was adopted by Rintarou when he was 12 from an orphanage that he grew up in his whole life. He gets good grades, but is especially talented musically. He can play the piano and violin flawlessly, and can play almost any other instrument. He calls everyone in the Asahina household by (name)-san and Wataru-chan. He calls Masha, Ema, and Chizuru by their names and refers to Kasumi as nee-san.


	2. New siblings!

**First chapter of new story! Sorry that this wasn't up sooner, I actually had a social life for the last couple of days and then my computer crashed. So, please forgive me!DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers conflict or any of its characters! I only own ****MY**** OCs!**

* * *

"Kao Nii-sama, are we there yet?" asked a small girl with blond hair as she looked up at her brother.

"Yes Chizuru, almost there," replied the older boy kindly as he took another look at the map that he was given.

"I can't wait until we see Ema Nee-san again!" chirped a purple eyed girl, Masha, as she skipped happily along the sidewalk.

"Too bad we couldn't move in earlier. We also missed the wedding," stated Kaoru as he sighed.

"Che, it wasn't our fault that we got stranded up in the vacation home up in Holland after they had sooo many blizzards," retorted the green haired sister sarcastically.

"Kasumi nee-san is right, though I shudder thinking about how long we were trapped there," spoke Kaoru as a shiver went down his spine just thinking about it.

"I can't believe that we are going to have thirteen new brothers!" cheered Masha as she smiled just by thinking about it.

"Miwa-san must have been a busy woman," speculated Kasumi as she snickered. Kaoru shot her a glare and she soon quieted down.

"It's pretty chilly today," commented Masha as she rubbed her arms.

"Well, it is October already, winter is coming soon," said Kasumi.

"Kao Nii-sama." started Chizuru, "I'm tired."

"No helping it," sighed Kaoru as he went down to put his little sister on her back.

"Kaoru, you really spoil her," pointed out Kasumi.

"Hey look! It's Sunshine Residence!" hollered Masha as she sprinted towards the building.

The other siblings followed her. The first to arrive was Masha, followed by Kasumi, and lastly Kaoru and Chizuru. Outside waiting for them was a little boy and a man.

"Who're you?" snarled Kasumi as she looked at the duo. Though, she didn't mean for it to come out that way, it just did.

"Kasumi nee-san," muttered Kaoru as he smiled sheepishly at the two.

"I'm Asahina Masaomi, the oldest sibling," introduced Masaomi. "And this is the youngest brother Wataru."

"Nice to meet'cha," greeted Masha as she beamed a smile towards them.

"It's a pleasure Masaomi-san," added Kaoru.

Chizuru, still on her brother's back, didn't say anything. Instead, she raised her hand and gave a little wave.

"Masa-nii! They're all waiting inside! Let's go!" whined Wataru as he tugged on his brother's sleeve.

"Alright, alright. Would you all please follow me?" instructed Masaomi as he walked into the building. The rest followed him in.

"The first two floors we rent out, while our family lives on the top three," explained Masaomi as they entered the elevator.

They all soon arrived in the living room, and they were greeted by the Asahina siblings.

"Ema Nee-san!" squealed Masha as she ran up to her sister and glomped her happily.

"M-Masha!" stammered Ema as she hugged her sister back.

"Oh! Kaoru, Kasumi, Chizuru! It's so great to see you all again!" exclaimed Ema as she let go of Masha.

"Nice to see ya too Ema~" bubbled out Kasumi as she gave her sister a grin.

"Well we should introduce ourselves now. I'm Hinata Kaoru and I'm 17," introduced Kaoru.

"I'm Hinata Masha! I'm sixteen and from now on, I hope we all get along!" cheered the girl as she waved at all her new siblings.

"I'm Hinata Kasumi, 18 years old. You all better not get on my nerves or else," hissed Kasumi as she turned into a slight sadist.

"O-oh, and who is the girl on your back Kaoru-kun?" questioned Ukyo as he cleared his throat.

Kaoru suddenly remembered that he had Chizuru on his back and let her down.

"Introduce yourself properly," whispered Kaoru into Chizuru's ear. She nodded her head slowly in understanding.

"Hinata Chizuru, I'm fourtenn. It's nice to meet you," quietly introduced Chizuru as she smiled at the brothers.

"Are you sure you're fourteen Chizuru-chan? You look more like a ten year old," teased Fuuto as he smirked at the small girl.

"Fuuto!" yelled Natsume rather harshly.

"Well you already met me, but I'm Masaomi the oldest," re- introduced the eldest.

"I'm the second oldest Ukyo."

"I'm the third oldest Kaname. Nice to meet you new Imouto-chans and Ototo-kun."

"Fourth Oldest Hikaru," greeted a woman.

"But you're a girl!? I thought all of our new siblings were boys!?" blurted out Masha in confusement.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I am a male. I dress like this to collect information for my novels," explained Hikaru. Masha then nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm Tsubaki and this is Azusa! We're the fifth and sixths sons. We're identical twins and triplets with that guy," explained Tsubaki as he pointed towards Natsume.

"Looks like someone has a lot of energy," scoffed Kasumi. Tsubaki sent her a glare, but quickly went back to grinning brightly.

"Well as Tsubaki said, I'm Azusa the sixth son," introduced Azusa calmly. Immediately, Chizuru walked up to him and grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Azusa Nii-sama," murmured Chizuru as she grabbed his hand. Azusa looked at the small girl in surprise as she stood next to him.

"Wow, I've never seen Chizuru warm up to someone so quickly. She must really like you Azusa-san," commented Kaoru as he looked over at Chizuru.

"Ehehe, I really didn't do anything special," claimed Azusa as he looked down at his new little sister.

"Looks like Azusa has a little admirer," mused Tsubaki as he looked at Chizuru. Chizuru then turned to him.

"Baka Nii-san," stated Chizuru as she looked at him with a straight face.

Tsubaki looked at her and then sighed as a black aura of gloom started to come out from behind him.

"Well, I'm Natsume. The seventh son," introduced Natsume bluntly and straightforwardly as he tried to get things rolling again.

"Louis is my name, I'm the eighth son. Nice to meet you all," said Louis as he looked at all of his sisters. "I would love to arrange all my Imouto-chan's hair someday."

"Really!? I would love you to!" cheered Masha as she jumped in excitement.

Subaru then cleared his throat and spoke, "Subaru. The ninth son."

"I'm Iori the tenth son," greeted Iori.

"Hey! I know you," claimed Kaoru when he took another look at Iori. "You go to the same high school as me."

"Oh you do? Well then I hope we get along Kaoru-kun," addressed Iori as he smiled kindly at his new brother.

"My names Yusuke and trust me, being the eleventh son isn't getting any better," sighed Yusuke as he introduced himself.

"You girls all should know me," boasted Fuuto as he did his signature hair flip.

"I don't," announced Masha.

"Neither do I," added in Kasumi.

"Nu-uh," chimed Chizuru.

"I'm Asakura Fuuto! An idol sensation! How can you not know me?!" stormed Fuuto as he looked at his sisters.

"Sorry to burst your bubble pretty boy, but we don't know ya. So knock it off, will ya?" retorted Kasumi as she glared at the cocky boy.

"Whatever you say, _Nee-san,_" hissed Fuuto.

Ukyo then cleared his throat and announced, "Let's all go to eat dinner now. I'm sure they're all tired from their trip.

Everyone filed into the dining room and sat down. The order was: Masaomi at the head. To his right were: Hikaru, Louis, Masha, Subaru, Natsume, Fuuto, Kasumi, and Tsubaki. To Masaomi's left were: Kaname, Ema, Iori, Kaoru, Azusa, Chizuru, and Wataru. Ukyo sat on the other end.

"Why didn't you all come to the house when Ema did? And why didn't you come to the wedding?" asked Tsubaki. This question was in all of the brothers' heads, but no one said it until now.

"Ah that's a long story," started Kaoru, "All of us siblings wanted to go on a trip, so we asked papa if we could use the vacation house in Holland. We got the okay, so a week later we were going to head there. But on the day we were going to leave, Ema got sick. We wanted to stay back with her, but she insisted we go without her. While there, we got news of papa's remarriage. We were going to head back that night, but then a huge snowstorm hit and we couldn't leave."

Masha continued, "After that, many snowstorms hit and we couldn't get out of the country."

"It was a pain in the butt," muttered Kasumi as she recalled the unpleasant memories.

"Then, last week, we got a flight back to Japan," finished Chizuru.

"That must have been very troubling," sympathized Iori.

"Well it was. But I'm glad that we're here now," explained Masha.

"Now we're a family again…" spoke Chizuru very softly as she smiled.

"We have one more thing to tell all of you," said Masaomi after dinner when they were all sitting on the couch.

Suddenly, all of the Asahina brothers and Ema stood up and went in front of the four.

"Welcome to the Asahina family!"


	3. A family trip

**Ready to get the gears going again and continue! This story is really getting me excited for some reason! Anyways~ lets get on with it, shall we? DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

The Hinata siblings all woke up after a week together in their new home. Luckily, it was a Sunday so they could relax and get more accustomed to their new home.

"This is so boring! It's so quiet!" complained Kasumi as she hung upside down on the couch.

"Maybe if you didn"t wake me and Masha up before anyone else, then we wouldn't be like this," retorted Kaoru.

"But I didn't want to be all alone~ I couldn't sleep," whined Kasumi.

"Oh you guys are already up?" asked Ukyo when he came into the living room. He was surprised to see his new siblings up so early.

"Kasumi Nee-san couldn't sleep, so she woke us up," replied Masha as she laid on the couch lazily.

"I see," said Ukyo. He then started to walk out before he turned around and asked, "Is there any requests for breakfast?"

Kasumi shot up at the mention of food. "Pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" chanted Kasumi as she suddenly gained a lot of energy.

"Alrighty then. Pancakes it is," stated Ukyo as he smiled at the three. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. I will call you when the pancakes are ready."

"Okay," answered Kaoru before Ukyo left the room. "Oh by the way, where is Chizuru?" asked Kaoru.

"Dunno I went into her room and she wasn't there," answered back Kasumi calmly and boredly.

"She isn't in her room? Then where could she be?" pondered Kaoru aloud.

When Kaoru said that, down came Chizuru from the stairs holding onto Azusa's hand. She was still in her nightgown, and she was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Why are you with her?" questioned Kaoru quite suspiciously.

"It's a long story…" sighed Azusa.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Azusa Nii-sama?" asked Chizuru quietly as she opened the door to his room and entered late at night. She was wearing her pink frilly nightgown that went down to her ankles and had long sleeves._

_Azusa stirred at the voice and opening of the door. He sat up and put on his glasses to see who entered._

"_Oh Chizuru-chan, why are you here?" questioned Azusa as he looked at the girl in her nightgown._

"_I can't sleep," stated Chizuru as she walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed._

"_Why can't you?"_

"_I was having a nightmare," whispered Chizuru as she turned pale from remembering the dream. "I was being chased by my mommy."_

"_Your mommy?" queried Azusa as he stared at her._

"_Yeah and she had the stick she used to hit me with and she said:I'm going to find you." stammered Chizuru._

_Azusa face showed shock and sympathy for the young girl. "If you want, you can sleep here tonight." offered Azusa._

_Chizuru nodded and then crawled under the covers with Azusa. "Nightie night Nii-sama."_

"_Goodnight Chizuru-chan," whispered Azusa as he also slowly drifted of to sleep._

_**End of flashback**_

"Oh yeah," Chizuru gets that dream a lot," commented Kaoru. He then went up to his little sister and crouched down to her level. "Are you feeling okay? Did you take your pills?" asked Kaoru like a good brother.

"Yeah I took them last night," replied Chizuru groggily.

"Masha, could you grab her morning pills?" kindly asked Kaoru. Masha nodded her head as she went to retrieve the pills.

A few more of the brothers came down after waking up.

"Good morning~" chimed Tsubaki as he yawned loudly.

"Mornin," greeted Fuuto. "I see my lovely Nee-san and Imouto-chan are up~" said Fuuto with his signature smirk.

"Cut it out you pipsqueak pretty boy," mumbled Kasumi as she didn't want to have to deal with THAT so early in the morning.

"Oh it seems Nee-san doesn't like her Ototo-kun, but imouto-chan likes her Nii-san, right?~" purred Fuuto as he went over to Chizuru and patted her head.

"Fuuto-nii," mumbled Chizuru as she was still half asleep.

"See, Nee-san? You should be more like our Imouto-chan," suggested Fuuto. "Though why does Azusa get to be Nii-sama and I'm only Nii?" pouted Fuuto.

"Shut up," snarled Kasumi as she went back to sitting on the couch.

"I brought back your pills Chizuru!" chirped Masha as she walked in with a pill bottle and glass of water. " Here! Time to take it!" said Masha as she handed her little sister a pilled and the glass. Chizuru took the pill and put it in her mouth and then carefully brought the water up to her lips, drank, and swallowed her pill.

"Why does she have to take a pill?" asked Tsubaki as he came over beside Chizuru.

"She has Anemia so this is to help regulate the red blood cells in her body," explained Kaoru as he referred to her pills.

"Though it sucks crap," muttered Kasumi. "It isn't that good. A lot of medicine for Anemia can only go so far. And Chizuru has it pretty bad." stated Kasumi.

"Oh," was Tsubaki's reply.

"Pancakes are ready!Everyone that's up, come and eat!" requested Ukyo from the dining room whilst he was putting the plates of pancakes on the table.

"Pancakes? Yay!" exclaimed Wataru as he came down the stairs.

"Let's go Wataru-chan!" bubbled Kasumi as she was getting all excited for her food. She grabbed Wataru's hand and practically dragged him to the table.

Everyone else filed into the dining room after the excited duo. The people who were up were: Kasumi, Wataru, Masha, Kaoru, Chizuru (barely), Azusa, Tsubaki, Fuuto, and Ukyo.

"Let's eat!" chirped Wataru as he already started digging in. Everyone else grabbed some pancakes and started eating.

"I wonder where Ema Nee-san is?" wondered Masha aloud.

"She probably stayed up all night playing video games," answered Kasumi in between stuffing her face. "She always does that."

As they were eating breakfast, more of the siblings filed into the dining room.

"Good morning," greeted Iori as he sat down at the table.

"Morning," groggily greeted Yusuke. He then yawned and stretched his arms.

"Hey pretty idol boy, shouldn't you have work today?" asked, more like snarled, Kasumi as she looked over at Fuuto.

"For your information, I just did a huge concert and finished a shooting for 5 magazines, I'm on break," hissed Fuuto at his rather unique Nee-san.

"Don't need to get so snappy, _Fuuto-kun~_" sneered Kasumi.

Masaomi then decided to speak up, "Well since almost all of us are off work today, why don't we go on an outing?" suggested Masaomi trying to break the tension that was looming in the air.

"Yipee!" exclaimed Masha as she was now fully awake. "Let's do something fun!"

"Why don't we go to the amusement park?" suggested Azusa.

Everyone thought it over, and then there was a wave of "sounds like fun." and "sure, why not."

"It's decided then, We'll all go to the amusement park to celebrate the arrival of our new siblings," concluded Masaomi. "Everyone should go and get ready." he instructed.

All of the siblings that were at the table got up, and went to go and get ready and wake up the other siblings.

In about 20 minutes, all of the siblings were downstairs and at the door. Everyone was dressed in their usual casual clothing. Kaoru wore a red t-shirt and baggy jeans with black converse. Masha wore a blue skirt that went down to her knees and a light, baby blue sweater with blue keds. Kasumi wore a black tank top with a white and purple striped sweater on top and black jeggings. Chizuru wore a navy blue dress that had long sleeves and a white collar with a red ribbon around it. She had white knee socks and navy blue flats with a strap.

"Okay lets all move out! I've already made the car arrangements, so no complaining!" instructed Ukyo as he took out a little piece of paper.

"In Masaomi's car are: Kaoru, Azusa, Tsubaki, Chizuru, and Wataru."

"In my car are: Kasumi, Iori, Fuuto, and Subaru."

"In Kaname's car are: Masha, Ema, Louis and Yusuke."

"Now time to move out!" demanded Ukyo as he gathered his group and started to move out.

Masaomi's group went over to the families minivan and Kaname's group went to the other family car.

"Too bad Natsume-san and Hikaru-san couldn't come today," stated Ema as she climbed into the car. Ukyo sat in the drivers seat, Louis in the passenger seat and Ema, Masha, and Yusuke in the back.

"To the amusement park!" cheered Masha as she plopped into the car.

_With Masaomi's group…_

"I call shotgun!" exclaimed Tsubaki as he jumped into the passenger seat.

"What are we going to do with you," muttered Azusa as he climbed into the car.

They sat with Tsubaki in the passenger seat, Azusa and Kaoru in the middle row, and Chizuru and Wataru at the back.

"Hey Chizuru-chan, you excited to go to the amusement park?" asked Tsubaki.

"Mmm," responded Chizuru as she nodded her head happily.

They were driving to their destination for a while, when Kaoru started to turn around and spoke. "Hey Chizuru-" he started, but he stopped when he saw that Chizuru and Wataru both fell asleep and were snuggled up with Chizuru's head on Wataru's shoulder.

"Oh," said Kaoru quietly as he took out his camera and snapped out a picture. "So cute."

Azusa, seeing Kaoru snapping a picture, also turned around to see. "They must be tired from the car ride." he said as he chuckled softly.

_In Ukyo's car…_

"Isn't Nee-san glad she was put in a car with me?" purred Fuuto as he sat beside Kasumi.

"Shut up before I rip out your lungs," threatened Kasumi as she turned her head the other way.

"A Nee-san shouldn't be so mean to her ototo-kun," persisted Fuuto.

"I said for you to shut the hell up Fuuto!" yelled Kasumi as you could see steam coming out of her ears.

Subaru and Ukyo sat in the front and sweat dropped as the two continued bickering. Iori tried to lean as far away as possible from the two.


	4. Fun at the amusement park?

**Yippee! New chapter up and running! Ready for it? I hope you are! This chapter is gonna be a little more dramatic!DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers conflict or any of its characters! I only own my own OCs!**

* * *

All three groups arrived to their destination safely, and met up in the parking lot whilst Ukyo and Masaomi went to go and buy the tickets.

"Ah~ So nice to be out of the car," stated Kasumi as she stretched her arms up.

"What are you saying? A car ride with me is the best thing that's ever happened to you," retorted Fuuto as he smirked at Kasumi.

"Why you little brat," muttered Kasumi as her need to kill Fuuto became more and more urgent by the second.

"Alright, let's just calm down Kasumi," said Kaoru as he went up to his older sister.

"It's the brat's fault," grumbled Kasumi as she turned her back on Fuuto.

"Alright everyone! We're gonna go into the park! But first let's decide on who is going with who," instructed Ukyo as he looked at all of his siblings.

"I wanna go with Chizuru-chan!" cheered Tsubaki as he grabbed onto his little sister.

"I guess I'll have to go with them," sighed Azusa.

"Count me in. I don't want to be stuck with angry Nee-san here," chimed in Fuuto as he referred to Kasumi. Kasumi gritted her teeth and turned the other way.

"Okay, so you four can be a group. Anyone else want to be with anyone in specific?" asked Masaomi.

"I want to be with Hinata!" exclaimed Yusuke rather bashfully. Subaru also nodded his head with a light blush on his cheeks.

_I knew they had feelings for her… _thought Kaoru as he looked at the two suspiciously.

"I'll also go with them," volunteered Kaoru. _I have to make sure they don't touch Ema…_

"Can I go with Sha-chan?" asked Louis as he smiled over at Masha.

"I don't mind Louis-san!" insisted Masha as she smiled at him kindly.

"I'll go with you two," suggested Iori as he smiled at Masha.

"Of course!" cheered Masha.

"I would also like to tag along in your group," stated Ukyo as he walked over to them.

"So that leaves Kasumi-chan, Kaname, Wataru-chan, and I in the last group," informed Masaomi.

Masaomi handed every group their tickets and a map of the park. "Alright, It's 1:30pm right now. Everyone can go around until 5:00pm and then we can all meet in the food court, and eat together. After that, we can go and watch the fireworks display." instructed Ukyo. "Now let's go and have some fun!"

* * *

_**With Kasumi's group…**_

"Look it's cotton candy!" shouted Wataru in excitement as he pointed towards a colourful stand.

"Yeah! C'mon Wataru-chan, I'll buy us some!" cheered Kasumi as her and Wataru ran up to the stand. They came back to Masaomi and Kaname with BIG sticks of blue cotton candy.

"Are you sure you two are going to be able to finish those…," sighed Masaomi as he looked at them quizzically.

"Masa-nii, you underestimate my ability," announced Kasumi as she smirked.

"My, my some little girl sure is fired up today," teased Kaname.

"Be quiet you perverted monk," snarled Kasumi as she continued to eat her cotton candy contently.

* * *

_**With Masha's group…**_

"What do you want to do first, Masha-san?" asked Iori politely.

"Hmm, oh! Let's go and play some games!" chirped Masha happily as she looked at the map to find where the games were.

"Follow me!" proclaimed Masha as she started to walk quickly, to the games.

"She has so much energy," commented Ukyo as he stared at the girl with a small smile on his face.

"She sure does," replied Louis as he started to follow her.

They arrived at the games rather quickly, and Masha was now debating what game she should play first.

"Maybe darts, oh! But they also have the ducky game! I don't know what to choose!" debated Masha as she kept on shaking her head.

"It's okay Sha-chan, you can play all of them. We have plenty of time," reassured Louis as he smiled warmly at her.

"You're right!" answered Masha cheerily. "Then let's play darts first!"

The brothers followed Masha to the booth where they had the darts game. "Three darts please!" asked Masha excitedly. The man handed her the three darts after she paid. _This is easy all I have to do is pop the balloons…_

"Sorry miss. Please try again," stated the man.

Masha's head drooped and she looked very down. "Aw," she pouted.

"Let's try again Masha-chan. This time I'll help you," encouraged Ukyo as he handed her a dart. She went up to the stand and positioned herself to throw the dart.

"Hold it like this," explained Ukyo as he guided her hand with his own. Masha's cheeks turned red since Ukyo was really REALLY close to her.

"O-okay," stammered Masha. She threw the dart like Ukyo said and _POP!POP!POP!_

"Congratulations miss," stated the man as he handed her a cute purple stuffed bunny that had a blue ribbon around its neck.

"Thank you so much Ukyo-san!" thanked Masha as she squeezed the bunny.

"Masha-san! Come and try this game!" shouted Iori from a stall two down.

"Okay!" replied Masha happily.

* * *

_**With Kaoru's group…**_

"Hey let's go into that!" exclaimed Ema as she pointed towards a rather large building. Her three brothers who were with her turned their heads to see what she was pointing at. Their eyes widened when they realized that it was a haunted house. And a scary one by the looks of it.

"You wanna go in that!?" blurted out Yusuke.

"Yeah! It looks like fun. C'mon let's go!" insisted Ema as she started to walk towards the haunted house.

"Oh lord," sighed Kaoru as he followed his sister towards the building. The other two quickly followed also.

When they got their, a man in all black spoke to them, "The goal is to get through the building without coming back this way. You have to reach the other side."

"Sounds easy enough," bubbled Ema as she walked towards the entrance door that had (fake) blood all over it.

"Here goes nothing," muttered Yusuke as Ema opened the door and they all followed.

Inside, they couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. They heard cries for help and creepy music.

"Are you okay Ema?" asked Kaoru as he wanted to make sure his little sister was okay.

"Yup! I'm just-" started Ema but she was cut off by a deathly high scream and a woman zombie appeared right in front of her. "Ah!" screamed Ema as she grabbed onto the first person that she could . Yusuke and Kaoru had both fallen down from trying to run backwards back to the entrance. Kaoru stood up and noticed Subaru holding his sister.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!" hollered Kaoru as he chased Subaru right out of the haunted house.

* * *

_**With Chizuru's group…**_

Fuuto, Azusa, Tsubaki, and Chizuru had just finished going around the whole park. They had ridden almost every ride in the park.

"Man that roller coaster was so much fun!" exclaimed Tsubaki as he smiled happily.

"I think that the avalanche was the best," stated Fuuto.

"I enjoyed the swings," added in Azusa as he held a certain girl's hand. "What did you like the best, Chizuru-chan?" he asked while he looked down at her.

"Merry go Round," replied Chizuru. They all sweatdropped as they remembered that Chizuru had made them all go on with her. It was a memory they wished not to remember…

"Well, there's one more ride left and we have 40 minutes before we have to meet up with everyone," explained Azusa as he checked the map.

"What ride is it?" asked Fuuto curiously.

"The Ferris wheel," answered Azusa, "And it's right here." said Azusa as he pointed right in front of them.

"Sure let's go on," stated Tsubaki as he happily walked up to the line. They waited ten minutes, and then they finally got a gondola.

"Look Chizuru-chan, we're up really high!" chirped Tsubaki as he looked out the window in awe.

"It's nice to finish everything off like this," claimed Fuuto.

"It is," agreed Azusa.

Fuuto and Chizuru were sitting on one side of the gondola while Azusa and Tsubaki sat on the other.

"Look we've stopped at the top!" beamed Tsubaki cheerily.

"What a kid," chuckled Azusa at his twin brother.

"Hey Chizuru-chan lo-" started Fuuto. He then stopped in alarment as he looked at her. The twins, hearing Fuuto stop suddenly, also looked over. They were shocked at the sight. Chizuru was paler than a ghost and she was breathing short-ridged breaths. Sweat beads rolled down her forehead as she sat there in pain.

"Chizuru-chan!?" shouted Tsubaki as he looked at the girl in shock. Chizuru gripped onto Fuuto's shirt and it looked like she was about to cry out in pain. She put her forehead against his arm and squinted her eyes closed.

"Chizuru-chan!? What's wrong!?" urgently asked Azusa as he went over and bent down in front of her.

"Her anemia Azusa-nii! She must be having an attack!" concluded Fuuto as he gripped her hand trying to comfort her.

"Jesus! We have to get off of here!" hollered Tsubaki as he banged the glass in frustration.

"Breath Chizuru-chan, breath," instructed Azusa as he rubbed her back. He looked at her face and noticed tears of pain were shedding from her eyes.

"We're moving down now!" informed Tsubaki as he looked out the window.

Chizuru turned her head and faced Azusa. "Azusa Nii-sama," she croaked before she collapsed onto Fuuto's lap.

"Chizuru!" cried Fuuto as he stared at the girl in shock.

"Chizuru!" hollered Tsubaki.

"Chizuru," mumbled Azusa as he saw she was still in pain even in her sleep.

* * *

_**With everyone at the foodcourt…**_

"Where are they? It's twenty minutes past the time we were supposed to meet here," worriedly said Masaomi as he paced around impatiently.

"I'm sure they just lost track of time and they're heading here right now," reassured Ema.

"They better not be doing anything to Chizuru," muttered Kaoru as he thought of how to torture them if they did.

Abruptly, Ukyo's phone went off.

_RIIIING!RIIIING!RIIING!_

He picked up the phone. "Hello?... Really!? We'll be there right away... Yes, thank you for telling us," responded Ukyo to the person on the other line. Everyone had worried looks on their faces. The conversation sounded like something bad had happened.

"Everyone we have to leave right now, Chizuru-chan is in the hospital," stated Ukyo as he looked somewhat remorseful.

"Did she have an attack!?" shouted Kaoru in worry. Ukyo nodded his head.

"Let's get going right away," instructed Masaomi. All the siblings looked shocked, and some of the younger ones looked scared.

"Come on!" shouted Ukyo as he started to hurriedly walk to his car.

They all quickly hopped into a car, not bothering about who they were with and the drivers headed off to the hospital Ukyo told them Chizuru was in.

_Chizuru, please be safe…_ prayed everyone in the Asahina family as they drove silently towards their beloved sibling.


	5. Notice

**Okay everyone this is NOT a chapter or anything like that. This is just a friendly reminder to everyone that I have started school now and that I will be updating less frequently, though I'll try my best to update whenever I can. This year is especially hard for me because I'm doing four of my courses (Geography, French, and two specialized arts) at a grade nine level (I'm only in the eighth grade) So please understand that this is going to take a lot more effort on my end to pass my exams. It is also hard because my school is far away from me and it goes a lot later than most schools. I'm sad to say that my collab(s) with starsandsnowflakes will be even harder because of homework and also our timezone differences to update. I just wanted to tell you guys so you'd know~ Thank chu very much and I hope you'll be very understanding of this~ Also, I have a few cool story ideas that I will get to as soon as I have time, so be excited! Do you guys want a sneek peek of a story I'm planning? Hmm~?**

* * *

_"__Did you hear about the new kids?!" exclaimed a girl that was talking to one of her friends._

_"__The boy is so hot! And the girl is super cute!" squealed another one._

_"__Oh my gosh! There they are now!" proclaimed the last girl as she pointed to a girl and boy walking down the hall. the trio looked to where the girls were pointing and their eyes widened. A very small girl and tall guy walked side by side, the boy with his hands in his pocket glaring at everyone while the girl had a small smile on her face as she walked with a spring in her step_

* * *

**So? Excited? Why don't you guys try to guess what anime this fanfiction is for? Though I won't tell just yet~ So once again, please be patient and wait for the updates thank you very much.**


	6. Will she survive?

**Guess who's back with a new chapter? It has been WAY to long, but you know… I have school and stuff. Haha, School just started recently, but I already want it to end!Off topic here! I got a quick question, do any of you have any shipping ideas for this story~? I have my own... But if you tell me some of your own, I'd be happy to incorporate them into the story! DISCLAIMER! I do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! I only own my OCs!**

* * *

_**Last Chapter….**_

_Chizuru turned her head and faced Azusa. "Azusa Nii-sama," she croaked before she collapsed onto Fuuto's lap._

"_Chizuru!" cried Fuuto as he stared at the girl in shock._

"_Chizuru!" hollered Tsubaki._

"_Chizuru," mumbled Azusa as he saw she was still in pain even in her sleep._

"_Everyone," started Ukyo, "Chizuru-chan is in the hospital."_

* * *

_**Now onto this chapter!**_

* * *

"We need to see Hinata Chizuru right away!" informed Masaomi to the lady at the front desk rather urgently. All of the other siblings stood there out of breath from racing to the doors of the hospital from their cars. Natsume and Hikaru were also there, since Ukyo called them and told them what had happened.

"Hinata Chizuru-san is located on the fourth floor in room number 39, as requested she was given a private room with a lot of space, I presume that is so her family can all visit her," stated the lady as she pointed towards the left corridor.

"Thank you very much!" thanked Masato as him, and all of his siblings, hurried to the fourth floor.

They all ran to door 39 on the fourth floor and when they got there, Masaomi signalled for everyone to be quiet before he opened the door. All of the siblings filed in to see Azusa, Tsubaki, and Fuuto around a Chizuru who had machines hooked up to her and an oxygen mask on. Azusa and Fuuto were both holding one of her hands, while Tsubaki was on the end of the bed looking over her.

"You guys!" exclaimed Kaoru very quietly as he went over to his little sister. "What on earth happened?!"

"We walked around all day and went on a lot of rides, we went on the ferris wheel last and then Chizuru had an attack when we stopped at the top. After that Fuuto carried her out and we were panicking and shouting for someone to call 911. An ambulance came and took us to this hospital. Luckily, her life isn't in danger anymore," explained Azusa.

"You mean, she almost died…," blurted out Kasumi as she looked at her little sister dearly.

Tsubaki nodded, and started to tell what happened…

* * *

_**In the ambulance on the way to the hospital…**_

"_Please hold on Chizuru-chan," prayed Azusa as he fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. Suddenly a beep, that didn't sound promising, went off and the brother's eyes widened._

"_Her heartbeat is going down rapidly! hurry get the stabilizer!" shouted one of the paramedics._

_You could see that Chizuru's body was giving up on her as her breathing came out like croaks. She was now drenched in sweat as they shot her with a stabilizer._

"_It's still going down!" hollered the paramedic then, he grabbed his walkie talkie, "Emergency, please prepare a defibrillator and other necessary items for a code red!"_

"_Hold on Chizuru-chan!" screeched Tsubaki as he let his tears fall, unlike two other brothers._

"_Please don't die!" begged Fuuto as he looked at his step sister with agony and fear. They soon arrived at the hospital, and Chizuru was immediately sent into emergency. The brothers tried to follow, but the nurse wouldn't let them. All they could do was watch from behind a glass window._

"_Ready the defibrillator! One two, go!" shouted the doctor as he shocked Chizuru with the life saving device. "It's rising a little! One more time!" instructed the doctor as he used the machine again. The brothers could only watch in anticipation as they prayed that their little sister would again open her eyes._

"_She's stable!" announced the doctor as he checked the monitor._

_The brothers stood there in shock. Their sister almost died, but she came back to them. Her family._

"_Oh my god," murmured Fuuto as he slid down the wall and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in._

"_Thank god!" cheered Tsubaki as their sister was now being hooked onto various machines and medications._

_The nurse came out of the emergency room and said, "Your sister will be fine. She needs a lot of rest and will not be able to do many activities for a while. We are now going to move her into a room so we can keep an eye on her."_

"_Can you make sure the room is private and big? We have a very large family coming to see her," asked Azusa as he looked very relieved._

"_I can arrange that," stated the nurse as she checked her clipboard, "I'll put her in room 39 on the fourth floor."_

"_Thank you very much," replied Azusa as he bowed to the nurse. She smiled and then walked away._

"_I can't believe that she almost died there," commented Tsubaki as he looked at his two brothers with serious eyes._

* * *

_**Back to everyone in the hospital room...**_

* * *

"Oh…," was the only reply from Ukyo. Everyone else stayed silent.

"This is all my fault," gritted Kaoru as he clenched his fist together tightly.

"Kaoru-Nii, don't blame yourself," bartered Masha as she went and grabbed onto Kaoru's arm.

"It is my fault! I should've known better! She can't be doing things like this! It's all my fault I let her!" snarled Kaoru at his younger sister.

"It's isn't yo-" tried to reason Masha, but she was cut off by Kaoru.

"Yes it is god dammit! I couldn't help her and she almost died! She should've never gone out in the first place!" hollered Kaoru. Masha backed away in fear as he yelled at her.

"I-I'm sorry Nii-san," stuttered Masha as she started crying. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock when he felt something hard hit his face. He looked straight again and saw Kasumi with tears of frustration in her eyes.

"You idiot! Always blaming yourself! Look what you did to Masha! Do you think this is going to help Chizuru!? Pull yourself together! You're their older brother!" bursted out Kasumi as she stared at Kaoru intensely. His face showed regret the moment he registered her words.

"I'm so sorry Masha!" apologized Kaoru as he went and hugged his little sister.

"It's okay Nii-san, I know you were very worried for Chizuru," reassured Masha as she squeezed him back.

"Kaoru-kun, if anyone is to blame. It truly is me. I was with your sister the whole time and didn't notice that she wasn't feeling well, I truly am sorry!" exclaimed Azusa as he bowed at Kaoru.

"It wasn't your fault Azusa," replied Kaoru as he looked at Azusa sheepishly.

"I should've watched her better, it really is my fault! But I promise I won't let anything happen to her again!" declared Azusa fiercely.

"What is this Azusa? A declaration of love already? My, my, you're so bold," commented Hikaru as he smirked at Azusa deviously. Some of the brothers looked at him in shock, a certain few in jealousy.

Before Azusa could retort, all the siblings turned when they heard stirring coming from Chizuru's bed.

"Chizuru?"

"Chizuru-chan?!"

"Chizuru-nee-san!"

"Good morning," yawned the little girl as she groggily opened her eyes. All of the siblings sighed in relief as they saw she was still the same Chizuru they had known.

"Thank god you're okay Nee-san!" chirped Wataru as he went up and squeezed Chizuru tightly.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Natsume as he smiled at the girl.

"My head hurts and I'm tired," mumbled the girl when Wataru let go of her.

"I guess it is to be expected," commented Kaname.

"Glad to see you're okay," smiled Iori as he looked at her with a dazzling and happy expression.

"I had a weird dream," stated the girl as she looked at each of her siblings. "We were all holding hands and you all were saying: Don't give up! I love you! Come back to us! and I really wanted to wake up,"

Everyone looked shocked at what she had just said but, no one was going to tell her what had happened before she woke up.

"That must've been very nice Chizuru-chan," cooed Azusa as he smiled endearingly at the girl.


End file.
